


Thus I Kindly Shatter

by SpamBeedop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpamBeedop/pseuds/SpamBeedop
Summary: Hi! This is my first actual fic that I'm writing unprompted. It's basically just an angst filled fic about characters and their relationships as one certain Rose tries to heal from mental wounds left behind from years of bottling everything up. It's out of universe so there are no Grimm or full on evil, just the demons that the characters face in their daily lives. Feel free to critique and I'll try to do better for future chapters, I hope you enjoy!!!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Thus I Kindly Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "Thus I Kindly Shatter"!!! Hope you enjoy your stay, I don't know how consistent my upload schedule will be but I'll try to do every one to two weeks in-between each chapter!!

CHAPTER 1:

Legends, stories shattered by lies, mankind has grown disillusioned by the world they once protected and hailed, forgetting so easily that it-  
“Was all a lie, all of this was a lie!” Yang Xiao Long looks down, angrily recalling in her mind the past few years, thinking about how all of this could’ve been prevented, how her sister could still be alive. A smile as bright as the sun, although her namesake and dress would make outsiders unaware of it. “You told me you were going to protect her, you told me that nothing she could do to herself here would hurt her! You said you would help her feel better again!” Yang looks up at the man she once thought would help, the man she once thought would be her sister’s gateway to a better life, Ozpin. “Her blood is on your hands!”  
Ozpin, sitting there, looks at the blonde brute with pity, “Ms. Xiao Long, I can assure you that we did all we could, your sister was far too gone when she arrived, moving forward I can offer you one of two things. Either we keep her on life support, all expenses paid, and hope that her wounds aren’t as fatal as they once believed, perhaps even using Atlesian technology to help her condition improve, or we can pull the plug, discuss the next steps and let her move on.”  
Yang looks up to Ozpin.  
“Don’t give me that bullshit about letting her move on! You can’t just say that! You’re her doctor and until the Remnant runs out of power you are going to keep that Atlesian piece of shit machine running!” She stands up, anger showing in her eyes, almost as if they were red “We’re done here, I’ll be back in four hours for my actual visitation hours.” Storming out, yang slams the door behind her, breaking the hinge.

Walking back into her college dorm she hears a faint “How did it go?” from the kitchen. Walking to join the two others in the kitchen “Don’t wanna talk about it, good news is we don’t have to fork over for medical pay anymore, bad news means that-” She chokes on a few tears before sitting down. Blake Belladonna walks over and starts to rub Yang’s shoulders, “We can’t think like that” she says, softly; she looks up as a piercing voice interrupts their sereneness “We won’t think like that!” Yang looks to Weiss before diverting her attention back to Blake.  
“I’m gonna call Qrow and Dad, let them know the situation, you two go ahead to the hospital, I’ll catch up in a bit”

“C’mon!!! We’re gonna be late!”, an eager girl says as she runs through a crowd at a dangerously blistering speed.  
“I know, I know, I’m comin.” Says a gravelly, dark voice trying to keep pace with the high pitched squeals in front of him ‘What I wouldn’t give to be at home right now’, he thought, ‘Tai tricking me yet again’, he then looks up at the girl, who somehow managed to grab a cotton candy cone from a vendor for free ‘at least she’s having fun, I guess that’s what matters’, “Alright kiddo, what next?”-Panting, he jerks up to his phone going off, a bottle of whiskey right next to it  
“Fuck…” Qrow Branwen picks up the phone  
“You’ve reached Branwen incorporated, we aren’t accepting calls at this time-”, the familiar low cadence alto-like voice of Yang on the other end “Qrow it’s me, I have an update”.  
“Oh do you now, has Oz.. y’know, yet?” He asks with wide eyes and uncertainty  
“No, he’s agreed to foot the bill for the remainder of her time in ICU, and, if she.. Makes it out of this one alive he’s gonna fund the rest of our endeavours into helping her whether it’s through him or not”  
He sighs “That’s surprisingly humanitarian from him, I’m on my way, thanks for waking me up”

Ruby Rose sat alone in a room, eating a large plate of cookies “Name?” says a cold voice “R-Ruby Rose” says a shaky, unsure voice. The lady flips through her book “Ah! Ruby Rose and you’re here because?” Ruby looks at her, then looks around tears forming in her two silvery, bullet grey eyes, but she didn’t feel them drop, she doesn’t answer the question, instead just looks at the so-called “ceiling” of what seemed to be a pitch black room save for the table, the now empty plate and a faceless woman stationed across from her. “Miss Rose, why are you here?”, it was a simple question but Ruby couldn’t form words, where was “here”? Was she dead? Is this what the gates of heaven or hell looked like? No, she was just sitting on her bed, sure she had taken a bit too much of her meds but she felt fine. She finally mustered up a small sentence. “Where is… here?”  
The woman seemed to perk up at the question “This is you, you are currently in ICU at Beacon Hospital in downtown Vale, gave your family and friends quite a scare. A current high school senior, is that correct? Living with your sister and her roommates over at Vale College of the Arts, yes?” Ruby nodded “Emotionally distant father, no mother in the picture as of your… fifth birthday, close to your uncle, closest to your sister, emotionally repressed yourself, best friend is Jaune Arc, graduated at the same time as your sister from Vale High School, no friends to speak of at school, a couple acquaintances, yes, but no one considered a friend.”  
Ruby almost piped up to object but couldn’t find the right thing to say, not like she ever could.  
“Am I dead?” was all she could muster, the response of the woman was a surprising one, “Yes but no. You are dead on the outside but your soul still has a long time left, so we can give you another chance, with one condition of course, you never do this again. As the faceless woman was speaking, Ruby’s vision began to blur, she felt like she was fainting.  
Weeks upon weeks passed by, hope growing slimmer by the day, five people giving up on their usual lives, taking leaves from work and class just to be with someone when every day could be their last. Ruby’s condition seemed to be improving and even if she didn’t make it, there was a projection from Ozpin that she’d regain consciousness, if only for a moment, at any minute.  
“C’mon sis, stay with me”, Yang sat awake holding the hand of her younger sibling gripping onto like by a thread, the other four sitting in chairs at various levels of exhaustion, Blake basically laying down taking a bit of a catnap, Qrow sat there awake, but ever since this whole incident he went back to his old coping mechanisms so he wasn’t really all there, Weiss was half asleep, barely looking at her roommate’s sister’s breathing patterns. Taiyang was in a similar boat to Blake, he was tired from his job and didn’t want to miss his visitation so he came straight out of a twenty four hour shift. Ruby was just laying there, motionless, however, there was one key difference.

Sobs echoed like raindrops in a Church steeple, Ruby couldn’t see but she knew where she was, the sound was all too familiar for her. Those tears were those of a loved one, Yang? It had to be Yang, what had she done to make Yang sob like rainfall she could hear muffled voices making out the occasional “Stay” or “Love”, but she couldn’t hear beyond that, she then heard a door open and it all clicked.  
“We can’t leave her there forever”, Qrow stated, looking distraught towards the sleeping beauty in the ICU bed  
As the door opens, the frame is replaced with one of Ozpin “That’s true, we cannot, At this point in time I suggest we lay her to rest”  
Ruby Rose wanted to scream that she was there, let them know she was alive but she couldn’t speak, she could only hear, then she heard the bed move, she felt her arm tense up, her mind went numb and her eyes blinked open. The familiar whiteness of a hospital ceiling above her, she still couldn’t talk, but she could see, hear and move, and she could move enough to the point where a certain someone noticed.  
The bed started to creak, Yang’s eyes almost immediately jolted to Ruby’s bed, same with Blake and Weiss’, all three gasping in unison. Taiyang didn’t notice, he was instead trying to prolong Ruby’s time, talking to Ozpin. Qrow standing beside him, metaphorically arm in arm.  
“Yes, I understand the concern but she has a better chance of coming back if we take her to the Atlesian Military’s hospital base, I have already arranged it with General Ironwood and am planning on meeting him in the coming days in order to figure out the safest way of transporting our precious cargo.”  
“Oz, are you out of your mind? If one thing goes wrong we lose another member of our family and we can’t collectively go through that again!”  
Yang darts over to them “She’s moving, all of you shut up, my sister is moving!!!.

CHAPTER END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did leave some Kudos, if you have constructive criticism please be sure to either message me @Spambeedop on twitter or comment down below!


End file.
